Devil
A Devil is one of the major races in Flurutus. They have existed since Generation 0, shortly after the first Traveler was created. Libatis Libatis was born from the negative feelings of the original Traveler, Nulla. She was born in Generation Zero alongside Nulla only a year after the world had grown. Libatis did not originally start out as evil but as the years went along, she grew more and more used to being evil and eventually developed the first Devil magical spell. Description Devils are born from the negative emotions of the world. Over the years, many have spawned because of this. Devils have a sort of pride when it comes to their own race and when other races speak ill of them, they tend to explode, unless their emotions are handled better. There are several different classes when it comes to Devils. The lowest level of Devil one could possibly be is a "pawn". A pawn has little to no strength and does menial tasks for the higher ranking demons. The second lowest ranking are the devils that normally work for the higher ranks but if they like, they can throw their jobs to the pawns and make them do it. These are called "knights". The second to highest level of devil one could be is a "bishop". Bishop's work as high ranking officials in the devil army. They are ordered to take care of delegating the work to the knights and the pawns. Finally, the highest level of demon that one could be are called Lords or Lady's. Lord and Lady's are extremely powerful devils that have worked their way into this role or were born into royalty from times of old. Devils look absolutely terrifying and they're born from negative emotions. So, almost every devil that one would encounter has something malicious or malevolent on their mind. They will not hesitate to take the good foot so long as it would benefit them. Whether that be outright stabbing you in the back or one of subtlety, anything like that could happen. They have nothing but themselves in mind. As they become stronger, they start to have some sort of god complex. If one is strong enough to survive for many years, Devils have an innate ability to learn all kinds of their own Devil Magic, born with the ability to use negative emotion to their full use. Most demons aren't even born with a reproductive organ like many other races are and as such, most either decide their gender later or just never decide on it all since it develops later. That does not, however, mean they can not sexually reproduce. They have been known to do that among their own kind, from time to time. The original devil, going by the name of "The One" these days, used to be able to create demons from the amount of mass negative emotion they were able to absorb from around them. Even though they felt like they should have been the original rulers of Flurutus, they simply consider themselves the strongest race now. Their appearance can vary from something humanoid to that of a beast. Most devils also have wings that they can use to fly from and to places, and using their own Magical Power to keep themselves afloat. They are also greedy, power hungry beings, seeking power even at the level of pawn. They also grow at a much slower rate than most other races. For example, if human happens to 50 years old, devils will much more advanced at their own age of 50. Accurately speaking, they will be at least twice that age mentally, physically, and emotionally. Since they can live for quite a long time, this turns out to make their lives exceptionally long, "The One's" age being at least 900 and counting. List of Devils (RPCs) File:Ariana.jpg|Ariana Ziote Elliot.png|Elliot Halloway Azrael.jpg|Azrael List of Devils (NPCs) File:Claudia.jpg|Claudia Opulentia Category:Races Category:Devils Category:FlurutusSeries